The Last Queen of Fangorn
by ShadowfaxRunner
Summary: What if one of the Fellowship was a girl? How would they all act? Due to extensive research about ability, military position, romance  Rosie and Arwen , and the appearance of female dwarves, there is only one option. Yes, I am turning Legolas into a girl
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I own nothing: Only me and my ideas. LOTR is JRR Tolkien's.**

What if one of the Fellowship was a girl? How would they all act? Due to extensive research about ability, military position, romance (Rosie and Arwen), and the appearance of female dwarves, there is only one option. Yes, I am turning Legolas into a girl. I totally had to change his history and name. His name is now Legolasa (aka Leggi). *cackles gleefully*And yes, I introduced Arod WAY too early.

_Screams filled the night air, coupled with the roars of the orcs stampeding into the forest. The young elven queen leapt out of her bed and ran into the night. She held a wrapped bundle up to her chest. She ran on and on through the forest of Fangorn, only to be met by an orc with a sword. As she breathed her last breath she clutched the bundle harder. She turned to look at the orc, a nearby tree moved. It stamped on and killed the orc, then turned on her with pity. She gave the bundle to the tree, whispering "Teach her our ways. Remind her who she is". The queen took of the diamond pendant around her neck and held it out to the tree. With a surprisingly gentle touch he took the bundle and the necklace. He opened the bundle to find a baby. He hid her in his branches and turned back into a still shape._

*15 YEARS LATER*

"AH!" A teen girl swung her twin blades, blocking the strike from the Ent. She whipped around and thrust at a second tree coming from behind her. She twisted her wrist and disarmed him, then turned and began again with the first.

She wore a simple green dress with a scoop neck and silver stitching. The back had a corset on it, showing off her curves perfectly. She would have been considered gorgeous if the appearance of dangerous swords didn't muddle the elvish beauty.

"Whew!" She brushed her long, blonde hair out of her face. "How did I do, Treebeard?"

Her infant cuteness had blossomed into a strong young woman. Her legs and arms were muscular, but her features were very feminine.

"You have done well," spoke the Ent, which was the one that had taken her from her dying mother. He looked down and saw the diamond necklace swinging from her neck, and could only see the queen in her face. "Yes, you did well, Legolasa. I have received word from the Ent in Rivendell. You are to attend the council this coming week. They say the weapon of the enemy has been found."

"The ring?" Asked the elf.

"Yes. Go quickly. Your horse is saddled and ready, and the things you will need are in the saddlebag. I suggest you get all the weapons you will need."

"Can't I say goodbye to my friend?"

"No, you must hurry."

"Of course." Said Legolasa. She ran inside a nearby hut and grabbed her bow and quiver of arrows, placed her twin blades in the quiver with them, and slid a dagger under her dress near her ankle.

When she came out she saw her jet-black stallion, Arod, waiting for her. She mounted him and galloped of toward northward toward Rivendell.

Lord Elrond looked around the council and sat patiently.

"My lord," Said a tall, stately man from Gondor, "Shall we not begin?"

"When everyone is present, Boromir son of Denethor," replied the elf.

"But everyone is here," said the man called Boromir.

"There is still an empty chair."

"It has always been so. After the demise of Fangorn Forest, there has been no representative from that region."

"That is because they were not ready yet."

"But-"

Boromir's words were cut off by a whizzing arrow that struck Lord Elrond's chair right next to his ear. All the men, except Elrond, present leapt to their feet with swords, axes, and bows to the ready.

**Well, there's the first chapter. Review please! (If you hate it, don't review!)**


	2. The Council

**Here we go again! I don't own LOTR…Tolkien does. Lucky him.**

"Be still, hold your peace," said Elrond, "That is only her signal. If she wanted to kill me, she certainly would have."

"My lord," Said a ranger, "Forgive me if I am wrong but did you say _she_?"

"Yes."

"_She_ meaning as in a _female_?" Questioned a dwarf.

"Yes."

"But females are forbidden at the council." Said the ranger.

"Not this one. For the sake of the Valor, Legolasa, come down!" Shouted Elrond.

Suddenly a girl was crouched in the middle of the circle, having just jumped from a nearby tree. The men stared. Arod, who was nearby, reared at the approach of his mistress.

"What?" She questioned.

The council began mumbling replies and all sat down again.

"Do we wait until all of Mordor has conquered us, Lord Elrond or do we continue with this council?" She questioned as she sat down.

"Of course," replied Elrond. He cleared his throat and started. "Strangers from distant lands, friends of old, you have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stands on the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom. Bring forth the ring, Frodo."

A young hobbit stood up and walked toward the cylinder table in the middle of the council. He placed a simple gold ring on it.

Boromir whispered, "So it is true. I saw the Eastern sky grow dark, but in the west, a pale light lingered. The doom is near at hand," He stood and began walking toward the ring. "Isildur's bane is found. Isildur's bane."

"Boromir!" Shouted Elrond, Legolasa, and the ranger.

Gandalf began shouting in a tongue that turned the sky black, the air cold, and made everyone shake in fear.

"Never before has someone uttered the dark language of Mordor in the council." Said Elrond.

"I do not ask your pardon, for soon the black speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the world. The ring is altogether evil." Said Gandalf, his voice hoarse.

Boromir spoke up again, "It is a gift. Why not use this ring? Long has my father, the steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay, by the blood of our people, are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy; let us use it against him!"

"You cannot wield it! None of us can!" Said the ranger.

"And what would a ranger know of this?"

Legolasa leapt to her feet. "This is no mere ranger; he is Aragorn son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

Boromir started, "Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor." She stated angrily.

"_Havudat, Legolasa_." Aragorn said in elvish.

She sat down stubbornly and crossed her arms.

Boromir glared at Aragorn, "Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king."

Gandalf spoke up again "Aragorn is right, we cannot use the ring."

"We have but one choice. The ring must be destroyed," Said Elrond.

The fat dwarf stood up, "Then what are we waiting for?" He charged for the ring and tried to smash it with his axe, only to fail miserably and break his axe in the process.

"The ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. The ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. The ring must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this." Said Elrond.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. The great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire, ash, and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten-thousand men could you do this. It is folly." Boromir said.

"Have you heard nothing he just said?" Said Legolasa. "The ring must be destroyed!"

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?" Said Gimli, "I will be dead before I see the ring in the hands of an elf! No one trust an elf, especially a twelve year old girl!"

"I'm fifteen!" Shouted Legolasa, jumping to her feet.

By then everyone was shouting and threatening punches.

Then they heard a small voice cry out, "I will take it! I will take the ring to Mordor!"

They all turned to see Frodo, with tears in his eyes, "But I don't know the way."

"I will help you bear this burden," Said Gandalf, "As long as it is yours to bear."

Then it was Aragorn who said "If by my life or death I can protect you, I will. You have my sword."

"And my bow. And Arod. He'll come too," Said the elven girl.

"And my axe!" Said Gimli.

Boromir was next, "You carry the fates of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done."

Just then they heard "Aye! Mister Frodo's not going anywhere without me!" Another hobbit ran out from behind some brush.

"Indeed," said Elrond, "It is hardly possible to separate you two, even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not."

Then two more hobbits ran out, "Hi! We're coming too!" Said one, "You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!"

"Anyways," said the other, "You need people of intelligence on this mission…journey…quest…thing."

The first spoke again, "Well that rules you out, Pip."

"Nine companions…and a horse," said Elrond. "So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the ring."

"Right." Said the hobbit called Pip. "Where are we going?"

Frodo grinned.

**There you go! I know, that one was kind of boring, but it was a council, what do you expect? Oh, yeah, Review please!**


	3. The Pass of Cahadras

**Chapter 3 is officially here! I don't own LOTR. Tolkien does. **

The next morning everyone was prepared to go, weapons were piled everywhere, Sam's pony, Bill, was practically drowning in packs.

Leggi walked out, her hair braided down her back, to where the Fellowship awaited.

Aragorn spoke to her, "Why do you want a horse with you? He may just slow us down."

"Hmm. Well, for one, he is faster than most horses; his sire is Shadowfax. And secondly, he is trained to kill anything, or anyone who he believes will threaten me. He has spilled more orc blood than most Gondorian soldiers I could mention. This also means he will protect whoever I am with. Besides, if Frodo needs to escape quickly, Arod will carry him and me to safety."

Elrond began to speak. "No oath or bond is laid that can go farther than your will. Hold to your course and may the blessings of elves and men and all free folk go with you."

"The Fellowship awaits the ringbearer." Said Gandalf.

Frodo turned and walked through the nearby arch, but soon stopped at a fork in the path. "Mordor, Gandalf, is it left or right?" Whispered the hobbit.

"Left."

"Where does it go the other way?"

Leggi whispered to him, "It leads north to the lost realm of Arnor."

"Oh."

They walked on for days until they stopped at a place where they could see the mountains called Cahadras.

Leggi was sitting with Gandalf and Gimli, and nibbling on the sausage Sam had given her. Arod stood nearby.

Gimli spoke up, "If anyone was to ask my opinion, which I know they're not going to, I would say we're taking the long way 'round. Gandalf, we could pass through the mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome."

Gandalf looked at Leggi. She shook her head and whispered to him in elvish.

"No, Gimli," He said, "I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice."

"You! Elf-girl!" Shouted Gimli, "What did you say to him?"

"I tell not the things I have heard in confidence." Leggi replied coolly.

"You just told him!"

"I was told to tell him."

"What's that?" Asked Sam. Arod snorted and stamped his hoof, a sure warning something was wrong.

"Nothing! It's just a whiff of cloud" Said Gimli.

"It's moving fast…against the wind." Mentioned Boromir thoughtfully.

Leggi squinted at the black mass approaching them. Her elven eyes and ears could make out the beating of wings and the caws of the birds. "Crebain from Dunland!" She shouted.

Everyone began running around, gathering supplies and putting out fires.

Leggi dove under a bush and watched as the black birds rushed around her. Arod lay next to her, breathing a little too loud for her taste.

The cawing and rush of wings deafened her.

Finally the birds were gone and everyone crawled out from their hiding places and looked around.

"Gandalf," Said Leggi.

"Yes, child," he answered, "The passage south is being watched. We must go through the Cahadras Mountains."

And so they were off.

About two hours later they were trudging through the snow.

Suddenly Frodo tripped and rolled down the mountainside. Aragorn caught him and Frodo began to feel for the ring, which hung by a chain around his neck. It was nowhere to be found.

He looked back toward where he fell. Boromir was holding the ring.

He was whispering to himself. He caressed the ring.

"Boromir!" Shouted Aragorn, "Give the ring to Frodo."

"Of course. I care not." Boromir handed the ring back, ruffling Frodo's hair in the process.

Aragorn let go of his sword, and Legolasa lowered her bow.

Within an hour, a snowstorm had come up, and everyone was trudging through four feet of snow, but Leggi was able to walk on the top of the snow, but she was subject to the wind.

"There is a foul voice on the air…" Leggi said.

"IT'S SAUROMAN!" Shouted Gandalf.

Boromir yelled over the wind, "He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf, we must turn back!"

"No!" Gandalf stood tall next to Leggi and shouted back at the wizard.

Lightning struck the rocks above them, creating an avalanche. Leggi grabbed Gandalf's robe and pulled him back from the edge.

Soon they were all buried under feet of snow. Leggi popped out first, then began pulling out the rest of them.

Boromir shouted at Gandalf, "We must turn back, this will be the death of the hobbits! Let us take the pass through Rohan, or take the west road to my city!"

"The gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" Said Aragorn.

"We cannot pass over the mountain, let us go under it. Let us go through the mines of Moria." Said Gimli.

"Gandalf…" Started Leggi.

"Let the ringbearer decide. Frodo?" Said Gandalf.

"We will go through the mines." Stated the little hobbit.

"So be it." Gandalf said.

**And that was Chapter 3! Review PLEASE!**


	4. Entrance to Moria

**Here I go again…as usual, Tolkien owns LOTR. Not me. :P**

Soon they were at the base of the mountain.

"The wall of Moria." Said Gimli, "Many times the secret entrance is so well hidden that even the dwarves forget where they are."

"Is this supposed to shock me, Gimli?" Said Legolasa.

The dwarf grunted.

Gandalf began to methodically trace a carving on the wall. "Ithildin," he said, "It mirrors only starlight and moonlight." Everyone turned to look at the sky, as the clouds parted and the moon came out. The door began to glow.

Gandalf spoke again, "It reads: The doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak friend and enter."

Merry questioned the writing, "What does that mean?"

"Oh it's quite simple, if you are a friend you speak the password and the doors will open," He promptly began speaking in elvish.

Nothing happened. He tried again. Again there was nothing.

"What are you going to do?" Asked Pippin.

"Knock your head against these doors, Peregrin Took, and if that doesn't work, at least I shall have peace from foolish questions. I am trying to figure this out."

So everyone sat down and waited. Arod sipped at the water, and Leggi gave him a rub down.

She heard Aragorn whisper to Sam and then heard Sam pipe up, "But why? Arod will continue on with us!"

"A stallion is stronger, faster, and more beneficial than a pack pony. Don't worry, Sam, he knows the way out."

Pippin and Merry were throwing rocks in the water.

Aragorn promptly corrected them. "Do not disturb the waters."

Then they heard Frodo pipe up, "It's a riddle. 'Speak friend and enter'. Legolasa, what's the elvish word for 'friend'?"

"_Mellon_." She answered, without looking away from the horse.

The doors creaked open.

They all slipped in; Leggi clutched her bow and tugged on the reins of an apprehensive horse.

Gimli looked up at the elf and said, "Soon little elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the dwarves! Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone!"

"Gimli," she chuckled, "I'm fifteen. I don't drink _'malt beer'_".

"Ha! Of course! More for me! This is the home of my cousin Balin, and he calls it a mine! A mine!"

Boromir hesitated then said, "This is no mine…It's a tomb."

Legolasa dropped to her knees and picked up an arrow wedged in the eye of a dwarfish skeleton. She examined it then said, "Goblins!" and notched an arrow on her string.

Aragorn and Boromir drew their swords.

Boromir spoke quietly, "We make for the gap of Rohan; we should never have come."

Just then they heard Frodo scream. They turned to see him being dragged toward the lake by a giant squid creature.

Arod reared and screamed.

Leggi shot an arrow at it, hit, but did not discourage it. It swung its tentacles at her, but she ducked out of the way. She stabbed it with her blades, and then shot another arrow.

Then she saw Boromir catch Frodo after the squid had dropped him.

Aragorn yelled at her, "Legolasa! In the eye! Shoot, shoot!"

_TWANG_ went her bow.

The monster groaned, then began ripping at the arched doorway until it collapsed.

They were surrounded by darkness.

Gandalf stamped his staff and blue-white light filled the cavern. "It's a four-day journey to the other side; perhaps our presence will go unnoticed."

They walked on, up stairs, across bridges and down slopes.

Then Gandalf stopped and said, "The wealth of Moria was not in gold or jewels but in something of much more value…" He shone his light down the caverns, which now shone silver.

"Mithril," Said Leggi.

"Yes, Legolasa. Bilbo once had a shirt of mithril rings." Said Gandalf.

"That is a kingly gift!" Said Gimli.

"Yes. Although I never told him, its worth was greater than that of the Shire!" Replied the wizard.

Legolasa turned in time to see Frodo touch his chest. She winked at him, silently confirming that she knew about his mail shirt.

Soon they stopped for a break, because Gandalf couldn't remember the way.

Pippin was complaining about being hungry again, so the elf gave him some of her dried meat.

"OH! It's that way!" Said Gandalf.

"He's remembered!" Said Merry.

"No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down here. When in doubt, Merriadoc, always follow your nose." Replied the wizard.

As they followed this path they soon found themselves staring in an empty city.

Gandalf held up his staff, "Allow me to shed a little more light on the subject. Behold the great realm of the dwarven city of Dwarrowdelf."

The great hall was lit up and they all stared in reverence.

Sam said softly, "Well there's an eye-opener, ain't no mistake!"

Just then Gimli yelped and ran toward a nearby chamber.

**Wow, um that was long! Review please!**


	5. Battle of Moria

**YAY! FINALLY A BATTLE! Okay, Okay, I admit…I like battles. I don't own LOTR. It belongs to Tolkien. **

"Gimli!" Gandalf yelled.

They all ran toward the chamber after the dwarf.

Gimli collapsed at a grave in the center of the room.

Gandalf began reading the intricate markings on the grave, "'Here lies Balin, son of Hundil'. He is dead then. It is as I feared."

Boromir put his hand on Gimli's shoulder.

Legolasa whispered to Aragorn, "We have to move on; we cannot linger."

Gandalf handed his staff and hat to Pippin and reached down for a book in the hands of a skeleton, and started to read, "They have taken the bridge and the second hall. We have barred the gates but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes, drums... drums in the deep. We cannot get out. A shadow lurks in the dark. We cannot get out... they are coming."

_CREAK! CRASH!_ Everyone whirled to see Pippin with an arrow in his hand, and a skeleton falling down a well.

The skeleton crashed down the chasm over and over but it finally landed and everything was still. No one breathed. Nothing.

They all relaxed a bit then Gandalf scowled, "Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!"

Legolasa gasped, "Gandalf! Listen."

No one moved. Then they could hear a slight thumping sound.

_Bum…Bum bum…bum bum bum…bum bum bum bum bum!_

A shriek resonated around them.

"Goblins!" Shouted the elf.

Boromir ran to the door and narrowly missed being shot by two arrows.

A roar was heard.

Boromir smirked, "They have a cave troll."

Aragorn rushed to help him bar the door; Legolasa tossed them axes to hold the door shut. They also propped up spears to hold the goblins back.

They all rushed back to the grave and prepared for a battle; Aragorn and Leggi notched arrows; Gimli stood on the grave of his cousin, shouting, "Let them come! There is still one dwarf yet in Moria that still draws breath!" and the hobbits were standing near Gandalf, swords drawn.

The goblins ripped at the dry wood of the door. As soon as there was a big enough gap in the wood, Leggi and Aragorn shot arrow after arrow into the gap, but they had to stop because there were too many coming through.

Leggi switched to her twin blades and sliced head after head off the goblins. Her face was white when she saw the troll. She shot an arrow at its heart, but it barely realized it had been shot. It turned on Gimli and swung at it with its club but missed twice. Leggi climbed onto a ledge and shot it with two arrows. It turned on her and swung its chain three times at her. She dodged them all, but on the third it wrapped around a pillar. She stepped onto it and climbed onto the trolls shoulder, and shot two arrows into its skull, then leapt to the ground.

The elf went back to slicing the necks of nearby orcs.

Her horse reared, kicked, bit and screamed in fury until dozens of goblins lay dead at his hoofs. An orc shot an arrow that grazed his rump, only infuriating the horse more.

Suddenly she heard Frodo scream. "ARAGORN!" She cried.

The troll had Frodo by his leg, but Aragorn was at his side in a moment and stabbed the troll in the chest. It smacked Aragorn across the chest, grabbed the spear and thrust it at Frodo. His stab connected.

After that, everything went in slow motion as they demolished the army of goblins.

Pippin and Merry were hanging on the shoulders of the troll, stabbing it with their swords. The creature roared and Legolasa shot an arrow in its mouth, piercing its jugular. Its roar was quieted, and it fell to the floor.

When they were done they all turned and ran at Frodo. Leggi dropped to her knees and rolled the hobbit over. She placed her hand on his cheek.

"He's alive." She said.

"That's impossible!" Said Aragorn.

Then Frodo coughed, "It's all right, I'm alright."

"You should be dead," said Aragorn, "That spear could have skewered a wild boar!"

"I think there's more to this hobbit than meets the eye," said Gandalf.

Frodo unbuttoned his shirt, now showing everyone the mithril mail he wore.

Gasps were heard around him.

"Mithril," Gimli whispered.

Then they heard-once again-the shrieks of the orcs.

Gandalf looked around then ordered, "To the bridge of Kazhad-dum."

**There you go! As usual, I love it when you Review …..*Hint hint!* Unless you're gonna be mean. Then you can keep it to yourself.**


	6. The Bridge of KashadDuum

**Hee hee! Enter Balrog! Oops, crud. SPOILER! Oh yeah, Tolkien owns LOTR.**

They all began to run toward the bridge. They only got a short distance before they could feel the ground cracking apart beneath their feet. Goblins crawled up through the chasms and down the pillars toward them.

They kept running but soon there were too many of the monsters preventing them from going any farther.

They stood still, weapons ready, but they knew there was no way to survive aside from a miracle.

Then they heard a rumble in the ground and a roar. The halls lit up with a fiery light. The goblins shuddered in fear then ran.

Boromir whispered, "What is this new devilry?"

Legolasa looked at Gandalf. The wizard nodded at her. She looked at Boromir and said softly, "A Balrog. A demon of the ancient world. Its foe is greater than any of you. Gandalf, what do we do?"

"As you said, his foe is too great…RUN!" Shouted Gandalf.

They all took off like a shot toward the bridge.

They continued down but as they passed through a door Boromir nearly plummeted to his death.

He had run through the door, but found that the floor stopped right in front of him. He dropped his torch and froze, staring down the chasm. Leggi was right after him and wrapped her arms around his chest and pulled him back toward the door.

As she yanked him back, she could see Gandalf shove Aragorn out of the corner of her eye.

As they continued down a flight of stairs, they came to a gap. Not a small gap, but a huge gorge.

Leggi jumped on Arod's back who leapt the gap with ease, turned around and called out, "Gandalf!"

The wizard jumped toward her. As he landed, they heard a whiz and an arrow struck the concrete next to Frodo's feet. Legolasa notched an arrow and fired at the nearby orcs. Meanwhile the rest of them jumped or were tossed across the gap.

Then there was a loud crash and part of the stair across from the elf broke off, and Aragorn and Frodo were trapped. The column of concrete began to shake beneath their feet.

They shifted their weight to try and stay balanced, until Aragorn yelled, "Lean forward!"

Frodo listened, and the column moved forward until it hit the stair case directly in front of Leggi. She caught Aragorn and Boromir caught Frodo.

But as they got to the bridge of Kazhad-dum the Balrog appeared.

The Fellowship made it across, and then turned to see Gandalf standing in between them and the monster.

"You shall not pass!" The wizard cried.

The beast roared and beat its fiery wings and cracked its whip.

Gandalf raised his staff and ordered again, "You shall not pass! I am a servant of the secret fire. Go back to the shadows. You shall not pass!" At the last order he plunged his staff into the bridge. The Balrog, undaunted, stepped forward. The bridge gave way under his feet and he plummeted into the depths.

Gandalf turned, but the monster cracked his whip once more, and it wrapped around Gandalf's ankle. The wizard was pulled into the crack. Frodo tried to run to help him but Boromir caught him.

"Fly you fools," whispered Gandalf. He let go.

"NO!" Screamed Frodo.

Boromir picked him up and they ran toward the exit, "Aragorn!" he called.

"Aragorn!" Leggi cried, mounting Arod, and picking up Frodo, "We'll wait outside, if the first thing that comes out is an orc, we'll meet you at Lothlorien."

"Fine! Go!"

She kicked the horse into a gallop.

The ranger ran after them.

When they got outside Leggi left her horse and Frodo behind a tree.

"Frodo, if you see me fighting, get on Arod, he will carry you to Lothlorien."

"Yes, Leggi."

Leggi stood at the gate, arrow notched on her bow, waiting for whoever would come out.

As soon as the rest of the fellowship was out, they all fell to the ground. Pippin was sobbing, Frodo stood a far way off, Sam sat in oblivion, and Leggi stared into the distance.

"Legolasa, get the map," Ordered Aragorn.

"Give them a moment for pity's sake!" Shouted Boromir.

"No, he's right," Said Leggi, "By nightfall these hills will be crawling with orcs. We have to make it to Lothlorien."

She lifted up Pippin, patted him on the back, then went to her pack and dug out the map. "That way," She said, pointing eastward.

**Aww, poor Gandalf. :'( Anywhoos. Review!**


	7. Lothlorien

**Enter Lothlorien! Crud! I've got to stop with the spoilers! Tolkien owns LOTR.**

So they all ran toward the forest.

As they entered, an elf stopped them, with a group of elves with bows drawn. Leggi drew her bow, but to no avail.

"Welcome, Legolasa, Queen of Fangorn," When he said this everyone stared at her; Leggi blushed.

"Do they not know?" said the elf.

"They certainly do now," she answered, then turned to her friends, "Yes, my father, Leholem, was king. I am his heir."

The elf turned back to the rest of them, "Welcome Aragorn son of Arathorn, and Boromir son of Denethor. You," Here he pointed at Frodo, "You carry great evil. You are not permitted to enter."

He turned to walk away, but Leggi caught his arm and whispered in elvish. He shook his head.

"Haldir," She said strongly, "We have nowhere else. Our supplies are drained, the hobbits are exhausted. Please. Help us."

"Follow me," Said Haldir.

"What did you say to him?" Aragorn asked.

"I told him what happened to Gandalf."

The Fellowship moved through the forest, until they came to a stop at a short staircase. The Lady of Light appeared in front of them.

She spoke to them all as one, but whispered to them in their minds.

She looked at Leggi and said, _"Welcome, Legolasa, Lady of Fangorn. Rest knowing your people are safe. Strength I give unto you, for that is what you will need. Strength without a hint of hesitation."_

Leggi whispered back, _"I thank thee, Lady of Light. Strength is a gift that all the peoples of Middle Earth would long for."_

Arod shivered with delight as her eyes fell on him.

Then Galadriel turned back to the Fellowship and said, "Go now and rest, put away all your sorrows and toils."

Haldir led the group toward a tree that was hollowed out at the roots so it appeared as a house. They all settled down. Arod lay down at the foot of the tree and Leggi rested her head on his back. They could hear elves singing in the distance.

"A lament to Gandalf," said Leggi.

"What do they say about him?" Asked Merry.

"I have not the heart to tell you; for me the grief is still too near to bear," she answered.

"Do they say anything about his fireworks?" Asked Sam.

Leggi shook her head, no.

"They should do a bit about his fireworks. The finest rockets ever seen burst in colors of blue and green then after that were silver showers that came falling like a rain of flowers. Oh no that doesn't to them any justice," Said Sam.

Legolasa smiled at him and said, "Your song was perfect."

The next morning they were about to leave when they were told Galadriel had gifts for them.

"To you Legolasa, I give you a bow, made by the elves of Lorien, it does not miss in the hands of an elf such as you," said the Lady of Light.

She turned to Leggi's horse and gave him a bridle inlaid with silver and ivory.

Later Leggi was packing the canoes they were given, putting some way-bread in the front of the canoes, when she looked at Pippin and Merry and said, "Lembas. Elven way-bread. One small bite is enough to fill the stomach of a grown man."

As she walked a way she heard Merry say, "How many do you eat?" and Pippin answer, "Four," and burp.

She turned, grinned, and said, "My record is six."

"How did you manage that, Leggi?" Asked Pip.

"When you grow up like I did, you never know where your next meal is coming from, so you eat all you can at once. And what did you call me?"

"It's just a nickname. You have long legs, and it's short for Legolasa. Is it okay?" Pippin questioned.

"Its fine, it's just that, my best friend calls me that."

"Who?" Questioned Merry.

"Never mind. I have not seen him since I went to Rivendell. He is six years my senior, about twenty-one, I think, and like an older brother to me."

Then she turned and walked away.

Aragorn pulled her aside, "How are going to get your horse into a canoe?"

"He will run alongside us on the shore."

A few minutes later they were all in canoes; Leggi with Gimli, Aragorn with Frodo and Sam, and Boromir with Merry and Pippin.

As they paddled downriver Gimli whispered, more to himself than to Leggi, "I have been dealt a wound beyond all healing, for I have looked the last... upon that which was fairest. Henceforth I will call nothing fair unless it is her gift to me."

"What was it?" Asked the elf.

"I asked her for one hair from her golden head and she gave me three." The dwarf sighed.

The rest of the trip was spent in silence.

**Well, Review and tell me what you think!**


	8. The Death of Boromir

**OMG Book 1 is almost done! Good, the Two Towers is my favorite! I don't own anything. LOTR is Tolkien's.**

When they arrived on the western shore of the river, Leggi came up to Aragorn and whispered, "We should leave now and get to the eastern shore before nightfall."

"No. Orcs patrol the eastern shore. We wait for cover of night." He answered.

"It is not the eastern shore that worries me. A shadow has been growing in my mind. I don't think we're alone here."

Aragorn ignored her and began to patronize Gimli.

Merry suddenly piped up, "Where's Frodo?"

Sam sat up like a shot; Aragorn whirled only to see that Boromir was gone as well.

Leggi whispered in elvish at Aragorn, "_Go find them_", and shot up the nearest tree and leapt from branch to branch looking for the man and the hobbit.

She looked, leapt, and searched, but her efforts were soon thwarted by the roars of orcs.

She met up with Gimli and Aragorn and began to strike at random Urak-Hai as they approached.

"Aragon," she cried, "Go! Find Frodo!"

Before he could go too far, they heard a single musical note, deep and rumbling in the air.

"The horn of Gondor!" Said Leggi.

"Boromir." Aragorn whispered.

Legolasa and Gimli continued to fight their hardest against the orcs, but they were incalculably outnumbered.

Leggi tried to slash her way through the orcs but their numbers grew. She was in a haze after being hit in the forehead with the butt of an axe.

But one by one, she and Gimli fought off the riots.

They walked toward the voices of Aragorn and Boromir, but by the time the two reached them, Boromir was still.

Arod trotted out of the trees and nuzzled her and nudged her until she mounted him.

Leggi stared. She felt a bruise forming on her head and blood trickling down her arm where she was hit with a knife, but she paid little attention to them as she, Aragorn, and Gimli placed Boromir's body in a canoe and let it float downstream and toward Gondor.

"Hurry," Leggi said as she pushed the last canoe out into the river, "Frodo and Sam will have reached the Eastern shore!"

She turned back only to see Aragorn and Gimli, unmoving, "You mean not to follow them?" She questioned.

"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands-"Aragorn started.

"Don't talk to me about 'fate'", said the elf, "I was left alone in this world without my parents to rot! If we're not going after Frodo, we must help Pip and Merry! They will be tortured!"

"So the Fellowship has failed," whispered Gimli.

"No," Aragorn said, "Not if we hold true to our course. We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death. Let's go hunt some orc."

Aragorn ran into the woods, followed closely behind a graceful, yet ferocious, elf, a frighteningly fast black stallion and a charging dwarf.

**That was a really short chapter! Review por favor! Gracias! **


	9. The Three Hunters Meet Eomer

**Here starts the Two Towers. :D LOTR belongs to Tolkien.**

They ran after the orcs for three days without stopping. Leggi rode on and off on Arod.

On the third day Aragorn stopped in a small canyon and knelt to pick up a brooch. He fingered the green leaf, the symbol of Lorien.

"Not idly do the leaves of Lorien fall," he muttered.

"They may yet be alive," Leggi whispered from the back of her horse.

Aragorn bent and held his ear to a rock, listening to the thumping of their feet.

"Their pace has quickened," he said.

"They must have caught our scent." Leggi scowled.

"Less than a day ahead of us. Hurry!"

"Come on Gimli!" Leggi turned back to see the dwarf struggling to keep up with them, "We're gaining on them!"

He grunted, "Three days and nights pursuit…no food…no rest. No sign of our quarry but what bare rock can tell!"

He tripped and rolled down the side of a small hill.

Leggi reached down to him, to help him onto her horse, but his answer was, "I'd rather crawl than ride a hideous horse that kills orcs!"

She dismounted to give him a break and continued on foot.

Leggi ran ahead and jumped onto a nearby rock and peered into the distance, shading her eyes with her hand.

"Legolasa! What do your elf eyes see?" Aragorn called.

"The Uraks turned north east. They're taking the hobbits to Isengard."

"Saruman," Aragorn whispered.

The next morning Leggi turned to see the sunrise behind her.

"A red sun rises," she said, "Blood has been spilt this night."

Before she could say more, hooves were heard behind them.

The three hunters and the horse ducked behind a large boulder to avoid being seen by these mysterious riders.

When Aragorn saw who they were he stepped boldly out and called, "Riders of Rohan! What news from the Mark?"

The rider in front held up his spear sideways, and the whole company turned and in a few moments had encircled the group.

"Well done, Aragorn," Leggi said. Arod snorted at the oncoming horses, snaking his head along the ground with his ears back. They gave the irritated horse a wide berth.

The head rider rode forward and said forcefully. "What business does a man, dwarf, and a, er, elf-girl, have in the Ridermark? Speak quickly!"

Leggi smirked at his "elf-girl" comment, "_If only he knew who I was_," she thought, but was interrupted by Gimli saying, "Give me your name, Horse-Master, and I will give you mine, and much more."

The rider jumped down from his horse and towered over Gimli, "I would cut off your head, dwarf, if it were but a little higher from the ground."

Leggi drew her bow in a second, "You would die before your stroke fell," she growled.

The other riders lowered their spears at the girl.

Aragorn stepped in between the rider and the girl. He pushed her arm down and turned to the rider and said, "I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn, this is Gimli son of Gloin, and Legolasa daughter of Leholem, from the woodland realm. We are friends of Rohan, and of Théoden your king."

"The woodland realm? Meaning Mirkwood?" Said the rider.

The elf shook her head.

"Rivendell, then."

"No."

"Lothlorien?"

"No."

"But the only other woodland realm is Fangorn."

"And?"

"Never mind. Théoden no longer recognizes friend from foe." The rider removed his helmet and the soldiers put down their spears.

"Not even his own kin," he continued, "Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over these lands. My company is those loyal to Rohan, and for that we are banished. The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there they say, as an old man hooded and cloaked. And everywhere his spies slip past our nets."

"Surely," said Leggi, "The king's heir would not permit this."

"If the message from my sister, the lady Eowyn, is correct, Prince Theodred died three days ago."

Leggi's face went ashen.

"Did you know him?" Asked Eomer.

"Y-Yes. We were good friends. He was like my brother."

"Then you must be the same Legolasa he spoke of to King Théoden."

"I-I suppose. How did he die?"

"An ambush of Orcs, sent from Saruman. He said he needed to get someone out of Fangorn. Then we found him there, mortally wounded."

Leggi gasped, "He wanted to find me." The realization hit her like a ton of bricks: He died for her.

"My lord," Aragorn said, "We are no spies. We track a party of Urak-Hai, Westward across the plain. They have taken two of our friends captive."

"The Uraks are destroyed; we slaughtered them during the night."

"But two hobbits, did you see two hobbits with them?" Gimli shouted up at the man.

"We left none alive," Eomer hung his head slightly, "We piled the carcasses and burnt them," he gestured toward a column of smoke swirling upward and a stench reached Leggi's nose.

Gimli dropped his head. Legolasa placed her hand on his shoulder.

Eomer whistled, "Hasufel!" A horse trotted forward. "May this horse bay you to better fortune than his former master. Farewell," Eomer mounted his horse, "Look for your friends, but do not trust a hope. It has forsaken these lands. Rohirrim!"

The horsemen rode off into the distance.

**Yeah, that one was long. But now you know who Leggi's mystery friend was. Did anyone guess Theodred? If so, tell me in your reviews! In order to do that, you must Review *wink***


	10. Fangorn Forest

**Here we go again! LOTR is Tolkien's.**

Aragorn mounted the chestnut horse named Hasufel, and Leggi jumped onto Arod and dragged Gimli up behind her.

They galloped toward the pile.

Once they reached it, Gimli began to dig through it with his axe.

Suddenly he stopped, picking something up, "It's one of their wee belts."

Aragorn kicked a helmet and yelled into the air.

Leggi began to chant in elvish.

Gimli whispered, "We have failed them."

"A hobbit lay here." Legolasa and Gimli turned to see Aragorn kneeling in the dirt, fingering a hobbit-sized dent on the ground, "And the other; here. They crawled…Their hands were bound…Their bonds were cut...Their tracks lead away from the battle…Into Fangorn Forest."

By now they were standing in front of the great forest.

Leggi fingered her pendant.

"Fangorn?" Gimli questioned, "What madness drove them in there?"

"Hush, Gimli. Don't forget, Fangorn is my home," Leggi responded.

She bravely stepped forward and marched into her home. A tree groaned. She answered in a sharp voice, in a tongue that even Aragorn couldn't understand.

The tree was silent.

"What language is that, Leggi?" He asked.

"Old Entish."

Leggi bravely marched through the forest like she owned the place, which, of course, she did. Arod picked up his feet and arched his neck. A few knickers could be heard from all around them.

"Whose horses are these?" Aragorn asked.

"Mine," She said, "I breed them, and sell them to Rohan for their cavalry. Arod is my prized sire."

Aragorn continued to scan the ground for signs of the hobbits.

Gimli reached over to a sticky substance on a nearby leaf and tasted it. He promptly spat it out, "Pah! Orc blood!"

"These are strange tracks," Aragorn said.

"No they aren't," Leggi responded.

"I have never seen them in my life."

"So? I grew up with them. They're Ent tracks."

Gimli spoke up, "The air is so close in here."

Leggi turned, "This forest is very old. It is full of memory and anger. Few make it out alive."

Another tree groaned and Gimli grasped his axe.

"The trees are speaking to each other!" Leggi said.

"Gimli," said Aragorn, "Lower your axe."

As he did this, Leggi again spoke in Old Entish, but this time in a soft, calm voice, very different from her sharp one prior. "They have feelings my friend," Leggi said to Gimli, "The elves began it, waking up the trees; teaching them to speak."

"Talking trees," Gimli muttered, "What do trees have to talk about, except the consistency of squirrel droppings?"

Leggi ran ahead, stopped and whispered, "_Aragorn nat noendas_!"

"_Makhinnie_?" He asked.

"The White Wizard approaches," She nodded toward her right.

"We must be quick. Do not let him speak; he will put a spell on us."

Aragorn unsheathed his sword; Gimli clasped his axe and Leggi silently notched an arrow to the string. Arod stiffened.

They whirled around, only to be met by a flash of light.

The being repelled both Leggi's arrow and Gimli's axe, and Aragorn's sword melted. Arod charged but stopped suddenly and resorted to putting his body in between Leggi and the intruder.

"You track the footsteps of two young hobbits," The being said.

"Where are they?" Aragorn shouted.

"They passed this way, the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?"

"Who are you? Show yourself!"

The light faded.

Gandalf stood in front of them. But not Gandalf as they had last seen him, all gray and half crippled with age. This Gandalf, although still old, seemed refreshed. There was a new light in his eyes. Also, a new sense of power radiated from him.

Leggi dropped to her knees, "Forgive me. I mistook you for Saruman."

"I am Saruman; or at least, Saruman as he should have been."

"You fell," said Aragorn.

"Through fire, and water, on the lowest tower on the highest peak I fought with the Balrog. Until at last I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside. Darkness took me, and I strayed out of thought and time. Stars were all around me, and every day was as long as a life age of the earth. But it was not the end. I felt life, in me again. I've been sent back, until my task is done."

"Gandalf!" Aragorn said.

"Gandalf?" The old man questioned, "Gandalf! Yes, that was my name, Gandalf the Gray. I am Gandalf the White, and I come back to you now, at the turn of the tide."

"Gandalf!" Gimli exclaimed.

As they walked on, Gandalf spoke, "One stage of your journey is over, another begins. We must ride to Edoras, with all speed."

"Edoras?" Gimli asked, "That is no short distance from here!"

"We hear of trouble in Rohan," Said Aragorn, "It goes ill with the king."

"Yes," Gandalf said, "And it will not be easily cured."

"Then we have run all this way for nothing," Gimli grumbled, "Now we're going to leave those poor hobbits here, in this horrid, dark, damp, tree-infested-"

A nearby tree groaned.

Gimli jerked, "I mean, charming! Quite charming, forest!"

Leggi smirked.

Gandalf turned around and said to Gimli, "It was more than mere chance that brought Merry and Pippin to Fangorn Forest; a great power has been sleeping here for many long years. The coming of Merry and Pippin will be like the falling of small stones that starts an avalanche in the mountains."

Legolasa grinned. She knew the power held within the Ents.

Aragorn smiled and leaned over to Gandalf, "In one thing you have not changed, my friend."

"Oh?" Gandalf said, "And what is that?"

"You still speak in riddles."

The four chuckled.

"A thing is about to happen," Gandalf said, "That has not happened since the Eldar days."

Leggi stroked her diamond pendant in remembrance of what the Ents had taught her: Her parents were of the Eldar.

"The Ents," She said, "My Ents, are going to wake up. They will find that they are strong."

"Yes, My Queen."

"Gandalf, you are my friend, you need not address me so formally."

An Ent groaned.

Gandalf looked around nervously, "I believe I shall, lest your Ents believe me to be dishonorable."

"Strong?" Gimli said, "Strong's good."

"Yes," Gandalf retorted, "So stop your worrying, master dwarf! Merry and Pippin are quite safe. In fact, they are far safer than you are about to be!"

"This new Gandalf is more grumpy than the old one!" Gimli muttered.

A tree groaned.

Gimli jogged to keep up with the others.

**Is it weird that I like it when the trees freak out Gimli? Sorry that one was so long. Review please!**


	11. Entrance to Edoras

**Okay, I've had over a thousand hits, and I've only got like 10 reviews. Is this story terrible? Is it good? I'm freaking out right now. REVIEW! Anyways, LOTR is not mine. It belongs to Tolkien. And **_**Still Here **_**belongs to Superchic[k].**

When they reached the edge of Fangorn, Leggi rested her hand on a tree. She whispered to it in Old Entish, telling it to keep her updated on the happenings of her home.

She turned as Gandalf whistled.

A white stallion, far greater than any horse she had ever seen galloped into view.

She leaned over to Aragorn, "That is one of the Mearas, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell."

"Shadowfax!" Gandalf said, "He is the lord of all horses, and has been my friend through many dangers."

Arod lowered his head then went to greet his father with a nicker.

They galloped off toward Edoras, the capital city of Rohan.

They made camp in the valley that night.

Leggi awoke to whispers from Aragorn and Gandalf, but she rolled over and went back to sleep for a few more moments. "_A benefit of elvishness: I can't sleep longer than an hour_," she thought.

She sat on a rock and watched the stars until morning. She spotted the north star of Middle Earth, _Corianna_.

By noon the next day they had reached Edoras.

"Edoras," Gandalf said, "And the Golden Hall of Medocill. There grows Théoden, king of Rohan, whose mind is overrun. Saruman's hold over King Théoden is now very strong."

Leggi winced at the mention of her deceased friend's father.

"Be careful what you say. Do not look for welcome here," the wizard instructed.

They rode through the city, and only saw sickly people in black clothes, as emotionless as statues.

"You'd find more cheer in a graveyard," Gimli whispered.

"Hush, Gimli, the prince, Theodred, died recently, remember?" Leggi reproved him.

They left the horses in the care of three pages at the stables.

As they entered the palace, armed guards approached them.

"I cannot allow you before Théoden, King, so armed, Gandalf Grayhaim. By order of Grima Wormtongue," The guard reached out his hand.

Gandalf nodded to the three beside him.

Aragorn handed over his sword, bow, arrows and dagger.

Gimli passed his axe.

Leggi handed him her bow and twin blades, but kept her dagger concealed in her dress.

"Your staff," Said the guard.

"Oh, no," Leggi said, batting her eyes, "You would not part an old man from his walking stick would you?"

"Fine."

Gandalf slipped his arm into hers to seem weaker, "Sing, Leggi. I am sure the Ents taught you the song of faith of your people."

Leggi hummed softly, and then began to sing:

"_Cross through the night  
>I looked down and lost my way my light<br>Brought to my knees  
>Though the dark surrounds, it pulls me down<br>I do not sink beneath_

_Still here  
>Staggering on<br>Through the impossible  
>We remain<br>I can breathe one more day  
>Still here<br>Still fighting on  
>All we have is today<br>Find my way  
>To the beauty of one more day<br>Still here"_

She repeated the simple song over and over. The song was said to be a great song of faith. A faith so great, that it made Sauron himself shake when he heard it.

**To all you Superchic[k] fans: J Review and tell me what you thought!**


	12. Deliverance of Theoden

**Hee Hee! MORE BATTLES! Crud, more spoilers! LOTR isn't mine. It's Tolkien's.**

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Théoden, King!" Gandalf said.

Leggi caught sight of Grima whispering to the king.

Then, in a raspy voice, Théoden said, "Why…should I welcome you…Gandalf, StormCrow?"

"A just question, my liege," Said Wormtongue, "Late, is the hour in which this conjuror chooses to appear. Lathspell I name him; Ill News is an Ill Guest." By now, he stood in front of them.

"Be silent! Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth," Commanded Gandalf, "I have not passed through fire and death to trade words with a witless worm." The wizard waved his staff under Grima's nose.

"His staff!" Grima whimpered, "I told you to take the wizards staff!"

Men rushed them from all sides.

Leggi did not have time to draw her blade, but she kept her head, continued singing and used her fists instead. Years of fighting against trees had made her tough.

Gandalf spoke loudly to Théoden, "Théoden! Son of Thengel! To long have you sat in the shadows."

Leggi slipped to one knee and grabbed her knife. She and Gimli rushed over to Grima. Leggi grabbed him from behind and held the knife to his neck.

"I would stay still if I were you," Said Gimli.

"He's got a point," she hissed, then kept on singing the elvish song.

"Hearken to me!" Gandalf commanded, "I release you from this spell."

The king began to laugh.

Saruman's words came out of his mouth, "You have no power here, Gandalf the Gray!"

Gandalf shed his gray cloak, and the white from his robe nearly blinded the room.

Grima struggled but was still when Leggi pressed the dagger to his neck.

"I will draw you Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound!" He thrust his staff at the king, who acted as if he was being nailed to a wall.

A young woman ran past to assist the king, but Aragorn caught her and whispered, "Wait."

Leggi could tell that it was the captain of the riders' sister, the one who informed him of the prince's death.

"If I go, Théoden dies!" The king shouted.

"You did to kill me, you will not kill him!" Gandalf commanded.

"Rohan is mine!"

"Be gone!"

The king jumped at Gandalf but suddenly he stopped and fell forward. Eowyn helped him up.

"I know you face," he said, "Eowyn."

She beamed.

"Gandalf!" He said.

"Breath the free air again my friend," Gandalf said.

"Dark have been my dreams of late," Said the king.

Théoden felt his hands, clearly not as calloused as they had been.

"You fingers would remember their old strength better," Gandalf advised, "If they grasped you sword."

A guard brought it forward.

Just then Arod burst through, a broken rope hanging from his halter, clearly explaining the struggle he had done in order to get to Leggi. He trotted over and nuzzled her and then left, certain that everything was fine.

Suddenly the king's eyes fell upon Leggi.

"You," he said.

"Me?"

"You are the girl my son spoke of, are you not?"

"I believe so."

The king shrugged, "Welcome to Edoras."

He reached for his sword.

As he grasped the hilt, his eyes fell on Grima.

Leggi kneed him in the small of the back, causing him to fall on his hands and knees.

Next thing Grima knew, he was being thrown off the dais.

He cried out in pain to the king, "I've only, ever, served you my lord!"

"Your witchcraft," Théoden said, "Would have had me crawling on all fours, like a beast!"

"Send me not from your sight!"

The king raised his sword to strike down the traitor when Aragorn rushed forward, "No, my lord! No, my lord, has not enough blood been spilt on his account?"

He reached out his hand to the conniving snake, who spit on it in return.

Grima shoved his way through the mass of people that were watching the confrontation.

"All hail Théoden, king!" Aragorn shouted.

The people bowed.

When they rose, Aragorn looked up, as if for approval from Gandalf, but his eye fell on Leggi.

She shook her head.

"Where is Theodred?" The king asked, "Where is my son?"

Leggi covered her mouth with her hand, shocked that he did not know of the death.

It seemed only a few moments later when they were all gathered in a funeral procession. A dozen guards lowered the body as Eowyn sang a song of mourning.

Later they sat in the court, with two children who had showed up unexpectedly, refugees from a nearby disaster.

Eowyn covered them with blankets and Leggi held the girl, Frieda, on her lap. The boy, Eosain, gobbled up as much food as he could.

"Where is Mama?" Asked Frieda.

"Shh, eat up." Leggi replied.

"They had no warning," Eowyn began, "They were unarmed. Now the wild men are moving through the west fold, burning as they go."

"This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash. All the more potent since fear has been driven out. Ride out and meet him head on; draw him away from your women and children; you must fight." Gandalf said to Théoden.

"You have two thousand good men riding north as we speak," Leggi stated, "Eomer is loyal to you, and he will return and fight for his king."

"They will be two hundred leagues from here by now! Eomer cannot help us now. I know what it is you would have me do, but I will not risk open war, I will not bring further death to my people," Théoden replied.

"Open war is upon you," Aragorn stated, "Whether you would risk it or not."

"When last I looked, Théoden, not Aragorn, was king of Rohan."

Leggi calmly spoke up, "Then what is the king's decision?"

**Yeah, that one was long. Review please! Do I really have to beg?**


	13. Author's Note

**This is my first technical Author's Note. **

First things, I'm putting up a poll on my profile in which I need your help on.

You can see it when you go.

Also: YES I CHANGED THE STORY! That is the point of fanfiction.

Shout outs:

Shadows In The Moon:

Thanks for the encouragement!

D.J Named C.J

Funny's good!

Dancinqueen18:

Thanks for your input. :D


	14. The Fate of Rohan

**Ahh, it feels so good to be back in Middle Earth. Planet Earth is so much more boring. LOTR belongs to Tolkien.**

A few moments later after the king's response, the four friends walked to through Edoras toward the stables.

Gamling (The guard who took their weapons) called out to the people, "By order of the king, the city must empty! We make for Helm's Deep! Do not burden yourselves with treasures, take only what provisions you need!"

"Helm's Deep!" Gimli grumbled, "They flee to the mountains when they should stand and fight!"

"He's only doing what he thinks is best for his people," Aragorn said, "Helm's Deep has saved them in the past."

"There is no way out of that ravine," Leggi pointed out.

Gandalf spoke up, "Théoden is walking into a trap. He thinks he's leading them to safety; what he will get is a massacre. Théoden has a strong will but I fear for him; I fear for the survival of Rohan. He will need you before the end, Aragorn. Their defenses have to hold."

"They will hold," Aragorn said.

Gandalf mounted Shadowfax and said, "The Gray Pilgrim…that's what they used to call me. Three hundred lives of men I've walked this earth and now I have no time."

Aragorn opened the gate for the horse.

Gandalf leaned down and whispered, "Run Shadowfax, and show us the meaning of haste. Good luck, Aragorn, my search will not be in vain. At first light on the fifth day; at dawn, look to the east."

He kicked the horse that ran faster than ever.

Leggi backed up against a stable door to avoid being trampled.

Later Eowyn was packing her things when she uncovered a sword. She unsheathed it and began practicing common moves, when Aragorn came up behind her.

"You have some skill with a blade," He said.

"You seem quite daring to sneak up on me when I have a blade in my hand. I have not seen you do this with Legolasa."

"Leggi has been trained that if someone came up behind her with a blade, that she is to immediately kill them. My fate would have been sealed. She would feel no pity as she watched my head roll."

"The women of this country learned long ago, that those without the sword can still die upon them," Eowyn said, changing the subject, "I fear neither death nor pain."

"What do you fear, my lady?"

"A cage. To stay behind bars until use and old age accept them, and all chance of valor have gone beyond all recall or desire."

"You are the daughter of kings; a sheildmaiden of Rohan. I do not think that will be your fate."

Aragorn turned and walked away.

***sings along with Falling Up* Oh, Hi! You've finished the chapter! Review please!**


	15. Fight with the Wargs

**Okay, for like the millionth time, every inch of the story that I've changed was on purpose! Please, stop telling me the stuff I already know, like that Arod is actually GRAY, not black, and Leggi's father was Thunradil (or something like that) not Leholem. It is fanFICTION. Please, stop correcting my fanon. LOTR Belongs to Tolkien. **

The next morning they made off toward Helm's Deep; Leggi was still riding her stallion, Arod.

After a few hours she was giving her horse a break and was walking when she looked up ahead to se Gamling in the teeth of a Warg. She shot an arrow and hit it squarely in the heart.

She ran down and used her twin blades on the rider's neck.

She kicked it over, turned to Aragorn and yelled, "A SCOUT!"

She climbed up a nearby hill and began to fire arrows at the approaching Wargs. She heard screams behind her, and then galloping horses coming up behind her. A second Later Gimli was behind her, riding Arod. She grabbed the breast collar on the saddle and leapt onto the approaching horse.

She fired more arrows until Gimli fell off. When she turned around, a Warg was running toward the dwarf. She shot an arrow at it, and it fell.

"AH! BUT THAT ONE COUNTS AS MINE!" Gimli screamed.

She continued firing, slicing and stabbing until she realized that they were gone.

"Aragorn?" She called out.

She heard an orc laughing.

She and Gimli knelt by it.

"Tell us what happened and I will ease your suffering," Gimli ordered.

"He's dead! He took a little tumble off the cliff."

Leggi grabbed him, "You lie!"

But he died in her hands. She looked into his hand and saw…the Evenstar.

She gasped.

She ran to the edge of the ledge.

Théoden came up behind her, and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Get the wounded on horses; leave the dead."

Leggi jerked away.

"Come, child," He said.

They turned and rode to Helm's Deep.

**Review! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE don't make me beg! (sorry that one was so short!)**


	16. Preparation Time

**Next chapter…getting closer and closer to the Battle of the Keep! LOTR is Tolkien's.**

Leggi struggled through the next few days. She called to the Ents, but they had no news of Aragorn.

She helped Eowyn with the people until she heard shouting outside.

She was about to run when she nearly ran into Aragorn, all mangled and bloody.

She grinned and said, "_Nai abdolen_. You look terrible."

Aragorn laughed.

She placed the Evenstar in his hand.

"How?"

"Aragorn. I'm an elf."

"Oh, right. Thank you."

Aragorn and Leggi, followed by Gimli went to see the king.

Aragorn explained all that he had seen.

"A great host, you say?" Said Théoden.

"All Isengard has been emptied."

"How many?"

"Ten thousand strong at least."

"Ten thousand?"

"It is an army bred for a single purpose: to destroy the world of men."

"Urak-Hai can travel fast, Théoden," Leggi said, "They will be here by nightfall."

"Let them come!" He stated rashly.

They went outside and walked through Helm's Deep, watching as people prepared for a war.

Théoden spoke first, "I want every man and strong lad able to wield a sword to be sent to the armory. To be ready for battle by nightfall. They will break upon this fortress like water on rock. Saruman's forces will be destroyed. Crops can be resown; homes rebuilt. Within these walls we will outlast them."

"They do not come to destroy Rohan's crops or villages they come to destroy its people, down to the last child!" Aragorn shouted.

"What would you have me do? Look at my men, their courage hangs by a thread! If this is to be their end, I would have them make such an end, as to be worthy of remembrance!"

"Send out riders," Leggi suggested, "You must call for help."

"And who will come? Elves? Dwarves? We are not so lucky in our friends as you. The old alliances are dead."

"Gondor will answer," said Aragorn.

"Gondor! Where was Gondor when the West Fold fell? Where was Gondor when our enemies closed in around us? Where was Gondor—No. Gondor will not help us. We are alone."

"At least let me call my Ents," Said Leggi.

"Fine, but I doubt they will help us."

Leggi turned and climbed up the side of the wall. She called out a single note, long and sweet, yet terrible.

A groan answered her.

She came back, head hung low.

"Well?" Gimli said.

"They say they are busy."

Théoden laughed and continued walking, giving orders, "Bar the gates, reforce the front lines. No army has ever breached the deeping wall."

"This is no rabble of mindless orcs," Gimli said, "These are Urak-Hai. Their armor is thick, and their shields broad."

"I have fought many wars, Master Dwarf," Said Théoden, "I know how defend my own keep."

Gimli grunted as they walked back inside the Hornburg.

Théoden looked at Gamling and said, "Get the women and children into the caves."

"We need more time to prepare provisions," he said.

"There is no more time!" The king shouted, "War is upon us!"

Leggi looked up to see Crebain flying back toward Isengard.

People rushed everywhere getting ready.

Aragorn looked at Leggi, "We will place reserves along that wall they will support the archers from above the gate."

"Aragorn, you must rest! You're no use to us half alive!"

"I'll rest when you do."

"I'm an elf! I only need to sleep about an hour!"

"Well, you're also a girl. I can't let a girl outdo me." He smirked.

"Aragorn!" Came a voice from behind them, "Aragorn! "

They turned to see Eowyn running toward them.

"I'm to be sent with the women and children into the caves."

"That is a noble charge," he answered plainly.

"To mind the children to find food and bedding for the wounded, what renown is there in that?"

"My lady, a time may come for valor without renown, who then will your people look to in their last defense?"

"Let me stand at your side."

"It is not in my power to command it." Aragorn started to turn away, but Eowyn was not satisfied with his answer.

"You do not command the others to stay! Even Leggi will fight! They fight beside you because they would not be parted from you; because they love you."

Aragorn did a double take. Leggi's mouth dropped slightly. Even Gimli coughed.

Eowyn realized what she had done, "I-I'm sorry." She hurriedly ran off.

Théoden appeared behind them, "She is right Legolasa. You would be safer underground with the women."

Leggi gaped, "I-in all respect my lord, I defend my people as you defend yours. I hate to refuse an order, but I will fight. What kind of a queen hides, while men from another country defend her country? If Rohan falls, surely Fangorn will be after her."

Théoden started to protest, but Aragorn caught his arm, "My lord, it would be wise to give up now. You won't win this one."

Leggi nodded.

"Fine, then, do as you please."

**Okay, that was a long chapter. Review please! But please don't remind (again) that Arod is supposed to be gray!**


	17. The Wait

**Hee hee, battle's coming up soon! Tolkien owns LOTR.**

Within two hours Aragorn, Gimli, Legolasa, and many more, were getting ready to fight.

Aragorn spoke up first, "Farmers, farriers, stable boys…these are no soldiers."

"Most have seen too many winters," said Gimli.

"Or too few. Look at them;" said Leggi, "They're frightened. You can see it in their eyes."

Everyone stopped and looked at her.

"_Bouy a huun_, (And they should be)," She said, "_Nerre terian_, (three hundred), _dad cadi munick_ (against ten thousand)."

Aragorn spoke back, in elvish, "_Nen yeh hathun, aman yen in Edoras,_ (They have more hope of defending themselves here than at Edoras)."

"_Nedin dagor, han ubein ottherry_ (They cannot win this fight). _Nathaan dagan thire_ (They're all going to die!)!"

"Then I shall die as one of them!"

Aragorn stormed out; Leggi was about to follow him when Gimli caught her arm, "Let him go lass, let him be."

Aragorn stood in a room preparing his armor, when he looked up to see Leggi holding his sword. He took a double take.

The girl stood in front of him, covered from head to toe in chain mail, and armor. Her hair was pulled into a braided knot at the nape of her neck.

She handed him his sword saying, "We have trusted you this far; you have not let us astray. Forgive me, I was wrong to despair."

He put his hand on her shoulder, "_Men whuine Legolasa_ (There is nothing to forgive)."

Gimli stumbled over to them, holding bunches of chain mail, "If we had time, I'd get this adjusted." He dropped his load, which fell far below his feet.

Leggi chuckled.

"It's a little tight across the chest."

A horn sounded.

"That is no orc horn," Said Leggi. She bounded up the stairs.

When they reached the steps outside, an army of elves stood there, led by Haldir.

"How is this possible?" Théoden asked.

Haldir answered, "I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell, 'An alliance once existed between elves and men. Long ago we fought, and died together. We come to honor that allegiance."

Aragorn clasped arms with Haldir, saying his name in Elvish. Then he hugged him. Haldir was almost paralyzed!

"You are most welcome," Aragorn said.

Leggi bowed her head, and he kissed her hand.

"We are proud to stand beside them once again," Haldir said.

The army turned and faced Théoden.

Immediately everyone began to rush to get in position for the inevitable battle.

The silence was almost deafening.

Leggi and Gimli stood together with a group of elves. Gimli was shorter than the wall, so he could not see the army of Urak-Hai approaching them.

"You could have picked a better spot," he growled.

Aragorn walked up behind them.

Gimli looked up, "Lad, it's a good luck that you live by; let's hope it lasts the night."

Leggi ignored him, and faced her friend. "You friends are with you Aragorn."

"Let's hope they last the night," Gimli mumbled.

"Quiet, Gimli," Leggi said.

Thunder rumbled through the air, and lightning light up the sky as rain pelted their armor.

Aragorn voice roared over the rain, "_Hai dukie, edein no fasa lasth ahie_! (Show them no mercy) _An uben taineh sai lefiasath! _(For you shall be shown none)!"

An orc roared, calling the army to a halt.

"What's happening out there?" Gimli asked, jumping to try to see over the wall.

"Shall I describe it to you, or would you like me to find you a box?"

They chuckled. It was good to still laugh at a time like this.

The orcs began to stamp their spears. Théoden's men drew their bows.

Just then a whiz came from Leggi's right. An arrow struck an orc in the neck.

Aragorn called out, "_ALDOR_!" (Hold!)

The orc fell forward, dead.

The orcs around him screamed and roared and charged toward the wall.

Aragorn commanded the elves, "_Angor eh halle_!" (Prepare to fire!)

Leggi notched an arrow to the string and drew the shaft to her ear and whispered, "_Fi kee varve, di dorank, ad urannk_." (Their armor is weak in the neck and beneath the arm)

"_FI COUR EETH EN AY_!" (Release the arrows!) Was Aragorn's next command.

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Cliffhanger! Review please!**


	18. The Battle's Beginning

***Envisions swords, knives, axes and archery* I'm in heaven. Well, I would be, if I owned LOTR. But it belongs to Tolkien.**

Arrows whizzed around her as she shot orc after orc.

"Are they hitting anything?" Gimli asked.

Suddenly arrows whizzed from Théoden's men.

"Send them to me, come on!" Gimli shouted.

The orcs began shooting from their crossbows, and elves began to fall.

Leggi ducked to avoid an arrow and heard it clank against the wall. She knew the tips were barbed for inability to remove them, so she grabbed it and whispered, "Taste your own medicine!" and threw it at the nearest orc. It hit him square in the eye and he fell.

"_PEDRE_!" (Ladders!) Called Aragorn.

"Finally!" Said Gimli.

The cruelly made ladders rose up to meet the wall and the orcs began to rush them.

Leggi shot one, then stabbed another with her blades.

Aragorn called for the elves to use their swords on the beasts instead of the bows.

Suddenly, she heard Gimli's voice screaming at her, "LEGOLASA! TWO ALREADY!"

"I'm on seventeen!" She called back.

"What? I see no point in you outscoring me!" With that he turned back to fighting, but she couldn't resist teasing him.

"Nineteen!" She called triumphantly.

Elves fell around her at each Urak-Hai blow.

She shot another arrow, slicing the cord of one of the ladders, causing it to fall.

Suddenly Aragorn's voice rang out, "Wrong way! Wrong way!"

She turned to see an army of orcs coming toward the gate.

She could only fire a few shots before Aragorn cried out again, "_AN A HOI LEGOLASA_! (Bring him down!)"

She turned to see an orc charging toward a sewer gate almost directly beneath her. It carried a torch, no doubt to light a bomb. She shot an arrow, and it hit him square in the neck, but he seemed undeterred.

"_AN A HOI_!" Came Aragorn's command.

"_HAC TENYO_! (I'm trying!)"

She shot again, and hit, but it dove under the wall.

A terrible blast shook the ground and threw Leggi to the floor.

She shook herself and stood.

Dust surrounded her.

She couldn't see Gimli or Aragorn. What she could see was the out wall of the keep crumbled on the ground. She could see Urak-Hai running everywhere. She could see piles of bodies. Men, elves, and orcs lay next to each other.

A tear slipped down her cheek. She prayed silently to the Valor.

Suddenly a loud groan was heard. Orcs stumbled in freight but only one person there knew what it was…and what it meant.

She heard Aragorn call out to her, "LEGOLASA! WHAT WAS THAT? WHAT ARE THEY SAYING?"

She smiled and with a hint of pride in her voice called back, "THE ENTS ARE GOING TO WAR!"

A weary cheer rose from the men and elves. The remaining ones, that is.

Leggi turned back to stabbing an orc that was running toward her.

"Gimli!" She called. The dwarf turned. "Duck!" She grabbed an arrow out of her quiver, and without stopping to notch it into her bow, threw it at an orc that was about to kill the dwarf.

She turned and spotted an Urak-Hai shield. "This oughta be fun," She thought. She grabbed the shield, threw it onto the staircase nearby, jumped on and surfed down the stairs, shooting arrows at the orcs. She reached the bottom and kicked the shield out from under her and it lodged into the chest of an orc.

She barely heard Théoden warning everyone to go back into the second level.

Suddenly an arrow whizzed by and lodged itself in her arm.

She screamed and clutched the bleeding limb. She did what she thought she would never actually have to do in real life. The Ents had taught her how to dislodge an arrow by poking her with sharp sticks, then having her rip them out. She reached for the arrow, loosened it, and tugged. A stick was one thing; pulling out an arrow was something totally different! The pain was unbearable. She reached down to her dress and ripped off the hem, to bandage her arm.

She then turned and ran to the second level. When she got there about fifty men were bracing the gate. Aragorn rushed toward her, but stopped when he saw that she was hurt.

"This is why women need to stay in the—" He started.

"Don't say it." She commanded. She saw a jug of beer sitting nearby and dumped the alcohol on her arm to clean it. It stung like a trillion bee stings.

She and Aragorn helped the men fortify the wall, and she was slightly aware of Aragorn and Théoden's argument.

She clearly heard Aragorn say, "Ride out with me. Ride out and meet them."

She whirled to hear Théoden's answer. He nodded.

She whistled. Arod trotted from around the corner. She mounted him then noticed the light pouring through the windows. She whirled and caught Aragorn's eye. He nodded.

Just then the doors burst open. She kicked her horse into a gallop. He reared, kicked and bit orcs while she sliced and stabbed them with her blades.

A flicker of light caught her eyes.

**Epic awesome cliffhanger! Review please!**


	19. The Battle's End

**Welcome back! LOTR belongs to JRR Tolkien…I am so jealous.**

Legolasa whirled to see what the light was and saw something that automatically brought a smile to her face and briefly relieved the pain in her arm.

Gandalf.

The old man was alone on the ridge. Then she saw Eomer ride up next to him and call out "Rohirrim!"

An army appeared. Théoden's tired army cheered! Rohirrim stamped down the hill. A flash of light emanated from Gandalf, blinding the Urak-Hai.

Suddenly Arod reared beneath her. She would have fallen off, if not for the training of the Ents (They had her hang upside-down by her legs from their branches and then they would try and shake her off).

Her horse landed with a dull thud on top of an orc. Leggi sliced at the neck of another.

This continued for some time when finally Leggi noticed that the orcs were running. They began charging up the hill toward a forest.

A forest. "_Wait a second,"_ Leggi thought, "_There is no forest here unless…By the Valor! Fangorn has moved!"_

"Stay away from the trees!" She screamed.

Eomer heard her, turned, and saw the look of wonder and pride in her eyes. Then he realized what it was.

"HALT, MEN!" He cried. "STAY AWAY FROM THE TREES!"

The army stopped. They watched as the army of orcs disappeared into the thick vegetation.

Then the trees began to move. Screams and shrieks were heard from the inside. The orcs were being smothered.

After the battle was over, the soldiers were helping wounded men underground to the women for first aid.

Leggi walked over to where Gimli was sitting on a dead orc smoking a pipe. Arod trotted behind her.

She fingered her bow, "Final count: forty-two."

"Forty-two!" The dwarf responded, "Not bad for a pointy-eared elvish princess of your race. But, I myself am sitting pretty on _forty-three_."

Leggi noticed the orc move. She grabbed an arrow and shot it directly in between Gimli's legs. "Forty-three."

"He was already dead."

"He was twitching."

Gimli grabbed his axe that was stuck in the beasts head, and yanked it, "He was twitching, because he's got my axe embedded in his nervous system!"

Leggi growled, then turned to her horse, "How many did you get, boy?"

"Like he can really answer you!"

But Arod stamped his hoof. Once, twice, three times. He kept on stamping it and then finally stopped.

"Mangy old flea bucket," Gimli said.

"Well done, Arod. Fifty-six is hard for a horse to get in just a few hours!"

Arod snorted and stamped twice more.

"Sorry, lost count, _fifty-eight_."

He whinnied.

For once, that night Leggi slept peacefully.

**Man I love it that Arod outscored Gimli! Review please!**


	20. Meeting with Saruman

**Book three, The Return of the King has begun! LOTR belongs to Tolkien.**

After days of cleaning up the aftermath of the war, Leggi, Aragorn, Gimli, Gandalf, Eomer, and Théoden were traveling to Isengard to get Merry and Pippin.

Much to Leggi's delight and Gimli's dismay, they were traveling through Fangorn.

Leggi had announced their presence in Entish and the trees had moved to give them a path straight to Isengard.

When they reached the broken down walls, they saw Pip and Merry, both clearly drunk, sitting on the wall.

Merry cried out, "Welcome, my lords…and Leggi, to Isengard!"

Gimli burst out in frustration, "You young rascals! A merry hunt you've led us on, and now we find you feasting and smoking!"

Pippin burped, "We are sitting on a field of victory, enjoying a few well-earned comforts."

Gandalf grunted, "Hobbits."

"We're under orders, from Treebeard," Merry explained.

"Treebeard?" Leggi said.

She led Arod over to Aragorn, picked up Gimli and planted him behind Aragorn. She kicked her horse into a gallop, and by the time her friends had caught up to her, she was sitting on Treebeard and Arod stood beneath her.

Leggi jumped down and remounted her horse, and pulled Gimli beside her, leaving Pippin behind Aragorn.

"Young Master Gandalf," Said Treebeard. "I'm relieved that you've come. Wood and water, stock and stone I can master, but there's a wizard to manage here. Locked his tower."

Aragorn whispered, "Show yourself."

"Be careful," Gandalf said, "Even a defeated Saruman is dangerous."

Gimli spoke up from behind Leggi, "Then let's just have his head and be done with it!"

"No," Gandalf replied, "We need him alive. We need him to talk."

An eerie voice was heard from the tower, "You have fought many wars, and slain many men, Théoden King…and made peace afterwards. Can we not take counsel together as we once did, my old friend? Can we not have peace, you and I?"

Théoden thought for a moment then spoke, "We will have peace."

Everyone stared at him.

"We shall have peace, when you answer for the burning of the Westfold and the children that lie dead there. We shall have peace when the lives of the soldiers, whose bodies were hewn even as they lay dead against the Hornburg, are avenged! When you hang from a gibbet for the sport of your own crows, we shall have peace."

Leggi almost cheered. But that feeling was short lived because Saruman spoke again.

"Gibbets and crows! DOTARD! What do you want, Gandalf Grayhaim? Let me guess. The key of Orthanc? Or perhaps the keys of Barad-Dur itself? Along with the crowns of the seven kings and the rods of the five wizards?"

"Your treachery has already cost many lives," Gandalf said. "Thousands more are now at risk. But you can save them, Saruman! You are deep in the enemy's counsel."

"So you have come here for information. I have some for you." The wizard pulled out the Palantir from his cloak and stared at it. "Something festers in the heart of Middle Earth. Something that you have failed to see. But the great Eye has seen it. Even now he presses his advantage. His attack will come soon. You're all going to die. But you know this, don't you, Gandalf? You cannot think that this ranger will ever sit upon the throne of Gondor. This exile crept from the shadows will never be crowned king! Gandalf does not hesitate to sacrifice those closest to him, those he professes to love."

Leggi snuck a glance at Gandalf, then looked back at Saruman.

"Tell me," he said, "What words of comfort did you give to the hobbit before you sent him to his doom? The path you sent him on can only lead to death."

"I've heard enough!" Shouted Gimli, "Shoot him, girl, stick an arrow in his gob."

"No!" Said Gandalf, "Come down, Saruman! And your life will be spared."

"Save your pity and your mercy!" cried the wizard, "I have no use for it!"

He used his staff to send a flaming fireball towards Gandalf. The horses reared.

Gandalf and Shadowfax remained unharmed.

Leggi looked at Gandalf and he nodded. "Your staff is broken!" She cried.

The staff smoldered, and then broke into pieces.

"You orphan!" Saruman spat, "You are nothing! Your power is useless! You will die a worthless piece of scum! Crows will pick at your flesh as you hang from your own trees! You are nothing!"

Leggi stiffened at his accusations but didn't react. She knew he wanted to see her cry or scream or curse, but she knew it would do no good.

Then Grima appeared behind him. He seemed in pain.

Théoden spotted him and called out, "Grima, you need not follow him! You were not always as you are now! You were once a man of Rohan!"

"A man of Rohan?" Said Saruman, "What is the house of Rohan but a thatched barn where brigands drink and men roll on the floor with the dogs? The victory at Helm's Deep does not belong to you, Théoden, Horse master! You are a lesser son of greater sires."

That comment really made Leggi want to stick him good!

"Grima," Théoden called, ignoring Saruman, "Come down; be free of him."

"Free?" Cried the wizard, "He will never be free!"

The monster of a wizard struck Grima on his cheek.

"Saruman!" Gandalf called, "You are deep in the enemy's counsel. Tell us what you know."

As Saruman turned to do some more threatening and insulting, Leggi's keen eyes saw Grima pull out a dagger and move toward the wizard. He stabbed him three times, before Leggi's arrow found its mark in his heart.

The wizard plummeted to the ground, and was skewered onto the spikes of a water wheel. It rolled until the beast was completely submerged.

"Send word to all our allies," Gandalf commanded, "And to every corner of Middle Earth that still stands free. The enemy moves against us, we need to know where he will strike."

"The filth of Saruman, is washing away." Treebeard commented.

**Wow that one was long! Review please!**


	21. Back in Edoras

**Well, We're back! LOTR isn't mine, it's Tolkien's**

The next evening the officials were throwing a feast in the Golden Hall to celebrate the victory at the keep. It was good to have the comic relief of the hobbits back.

Pippin had come up to her when they arrived and had poked her on a dare from Merry. When she found out that it was because of Merry, she had chased him around Edoras and hit him with his own pillow.

She grinned to herself thinking about that, when she heard Théoden call out, "Tonight we remember those who gave their blood to defend this country. Hail the victorious dead."

The crowd lifted their goblets or mugs and cried "HAIL!"

The atmosphere was thick and stifling. Leggi slipped outside and stood on the dais.

A voice came from behind her, "Are you well, milady?"

She turned to see Eomer behind her. "Yes, I am fine. Please, call me Legolasa."

"Of course. If I may…?"

"Please, go ahead."

"When we first met, and I told you that my cousin had died, you said he was like your brother. Is that all?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did you love him?"

"As one might love a brother, yes."

"Oh."

"Why?"

"He spoke of you to the king."

"Yes I know. What did he say?"

"He wished for your hand in marriage. Théoden would not permit it because he believed you were a myth."

"He asked for my hand?"

"Yes."

"Um, could you, uh, may I be alone for sometime milord?"

"Of course, milady. Theodred left you a letter."

Eomer handed her a piece of paper then turned and walked back inside.

Leggi stared out at the mountains, pondering what she had just heard.

She opened the letter with shaking hands.

_Leggi,_

_I know this may sound strange, since we have been friends for so long. I love you. There, I said it. Now I just have to wait for your reaction. I plan to give you this when you come of age, which in Rohan, is sixteen. Next year. Please think of this letter as a question more than a simple love note. _

_Can you ever love me as I love you?_

_Your friend,_

Theodred

Leggi dropped the letter.

It was hard for her to fathom the fact that all the times she had teased and provoked him to anger with her stubbornness, he still loved her.

It was getting late, only a couple hours before dawn.

She watched the stars, hooded and cloaked when she saw Aragorn come up to her.

"The stars are veiled," She whispered. She hoped he wouldn't ask her why she was pale, or why her hands were shaking. "Something stirs in the east. A sleepless malice. The Eye of the enemy is moving. He is here."

She whirled and ran inside toward the only place where Sauron could be. The Palantir.

When she burst through the doors to the men's sleeping quarters, she saw Pippin rolling on the floor, holding the Palantir.

Aragorn rushed toward Pip. Merry screamed for Gandalf. Leggi grabbed at the Palantir, and fell over, succumbed to its power.

The Palantir rolled across the floor.

Gandalf jumped across the room, threw a black blanket over the Palantir, and then rushed toward Pippin.

He touched his face and whispered quietly.

Pippin gasped.

"Look at me. What did you see?" Said the wizard.

"Gandalf…forgive me." The hobbit muttered.

"Look at me! What did you see?"

"A tree. There was a white tree in a courtyard of stone. It was dead. The city was burning."

"Minas Tirith…A tree. There was a white tree in a courtyard of stone. It was dead. The city was burning. Is that what you saw?"

"I saw... I saw him. I can hear his voice in my head."

"What did you tell him? Speak!"

"He asked me my name. I didn't answer. He hurt me."

"What did you tell him about Frodo and the Ring?"

**In the next chapter, I'll tell you what Leggi saw! Review please!**


	22. Revealing the Plans of Sauron

**Ready to read what Leggi saw? I don't own LOTR. It belongs to JRR Tolkien.**

"There was no lie in Pippin's eyes," Gandalf said. "A fool, but an honest fool, he remains. He told Sauron nothing of the Ring. We've been strangely fortunate. Pippin saw in the Palantir a glimpse of the enemy's plan. Sauron moves to strike Minas Tirith. If the beacons of Gondor are lit, Rohan must be ready for war."

"Tell me, why should we ride to the aid of those who did not come to ours? What do we owe Gondor?"

Leggi resisted the urge to mention that _he_ was the one who didn't send out riders.

"I will go." Aragorn stated.

"No!" Gandalf said.

"They must be warned!"

"They will be. I ride for Minas Tirith, and I won't be going alone."

"Legolasa," Aragorn said quietly, "Did you see anything when you touched the Palantir?"

Gandalf whirled to see her reaction, forgetting that she had held the doomsday ball too.

"I, I saw the forest of Fangorn…burning. Rohan was on fire as well. I saw the bodies of my friends littering the grounds of Gondor. But I remained. In Mordor. I was helping Sauron. Helping him for a meager sum."

"Hmm," Said the wizard, "I believe this elf girl, er, queen may have a larger part to play in this war than I thought."

"How so?"

"You have a power Sauron could only dream of."

"I do?"

"You command an army of trees that no man can kill without flaming arrows or an axe."

"Oh. He wants my trees?"

"I suppose."

"So why was Fangorn burning?"

"Er…then again, I'm not sure what you could do for him, unless he plans to use your Ents then kill them."

"Why am I not surprised?"

**Leggi helps Sauron? WHAT? I'm the author and I'm nervous! Review please! (Sorry that one was so short!)**


	23. Thoughts of Visions

**Here we go again. LOTR is Tolkien's…I only own Leggi's attitude and sarcasm.**

Three days later Leggi was sitting in a tree in Edoras pondering the words of Gandalf. Was she really going to help the Dark Lord? How could she face her friends, much less her family when she died? How could she tell them that she had sold their trees into slavery for a few ounces of gold?

She couldn't imagine facing them.

Thoughts whirled through her mind.

"_I could leave. Just disappear into the trees, never to be seen again."_

"_I could avoid Mordor."_

"_Maybe I could let myself be killed in a battle or something like that."_

A flicker of light on a mountain caught her eye._ Fire_.

She saw Aragorn charging toward the palace.

Once she realized what it was, she quickly beat Aragorn to the doors. The mutt that had been following her around since the party raced in after her. She had nicknamed him Frodo.

Aragorn burst in, "The beacons are lit! The beacons of Minas Tirith are lit! Gondor calls for aid!"

Everyone was silently watching the king.

"And Rohan will answer!" Théoden turned to Eomer, "Muster the Rohirrim."

Two days later Leggi was at the foot of the tree—she slept outside—to gather her things. Her blades, dagger, bow, and arrows hung in the tree. Arod stood watching, saddled and ready for war.

As she was strapping a saddlebag onto the back of her saddle, Eowyn appeared beside her.

"Hello Eowyn, what can I do for you?"

"Listening may help."

"Of course."

"Will you speak to the king on my behalf?"

"For what purpose, milady?"

"I wish to fight alongside my friends and countrymen."

"That is not in my power, Eowyn," Leggi held up her hand to stop the barge of questions and accusations, "I fight for Fangorn because there is no one else to. If I had an army of men behind me, I would not fight. It is not accepted that women fight. Safety and reassurance for your people is your place. I'm sorry."

Leggi mounted Arod and rode toward Eomer; she knew Eowyn wouldn't follow her there!

**BATTLE COMING UP SOON! Along with the Mahadras. Crud, SPOILER! Review please!**


	24. Meeting the Mahadras

**I'm back! As is Leggi, Gimli, and the rest of all the other fun characters. LOTR belongs to Tolkien.**

The Rohirrim reached the campgrounds within two days.

No matter how many hours Leggi had spent in the saddle, she was still sore when they reached the grounds. She collapsed in her tent—she would have rather slept in a tree, but Théoden wouldn't have it—and slept for three hours—a record for an elf.

The next morning she and Gimli were wandering around camp when they spotted Eomer.

Leggi looked around, "The horses are restless, and the men are quiet."

"They grow nervous in the shadow of the mountain," Said Eomer.

"And at the dawn of a battle," she mused.

"That road there," Gimli said, "Where does that lead?"

"That is the road to the Demault. No one who ventures there ever returns." Eomer said.

"Well," Leggi said, "That's an optimistic estimate."

That night Leggi was sitting in her tent when she heard whispers. She slipped outside and saw Aragorn about 100 yards away—good elvish vision, you know—leading his horse away from Eowyn.

She nimbly crept towards Gimli's tent and woke up the dwarf.

After dodging a swing from his axe, she told him what was going on. He sat down outside and lit his pipe while he waited for Aragorn and as Leggi saddled Arod.

"Just where do you think you're going?" Leggi heard Gimli ask.

"Not this time, Gimli. This time you must stay," Was the answer from Aragorn.

"Have you learned nothing of the stubbornness of dwarves?" Leggi asked.

"Dwarves?" Gimli spat, "Have you ever thought about how stubborn this waif can be?"

"Hey!"

"Fine then. Do as you please." Aragorn grunted.

"We plan to," Said the "waif".

The three hunters trotted off through the Demault. Leggi could hear the whispers of the men and the harsh reprimand of Théoden.

Suddenly Eomer stood in front of her, grasping Arod's reigns.

"Let go," Said Leggi. When he didn't move she said, "Let go _please_."

"Why are you leaving?" He asked.

"I must."

"You are needed here. Please, stay."

Leggi noticed his eyes misting. She reminded him of Theodred. She knew that so she whispered, "I can't. I'm sorry."

"Then go. But," Eomer caught her hand, "Be safe."

Leggi nodded and then she and then trotted off with Aragorn.

"'_Be safe'_?" Gimli teased.

Leggi elbowed him in the gut and Arod gave him a little buck.

They rode on for about twenty minutes until Gimli said, "What kind of army would linger in such a place?"

"One that is cursed," Leggi answered, "Long ago the men of the mountain swore an oath to the last king of Gondor, to come to his aid, to fight. But when the time came, when Gondor's need was dire, they fled, vanishing into the darkness of the mountain. And so Isildur cursed them, never to rest until they had fulfilled their pledge. Who shall call them from the gray twilight, the forgotten people?"

"Doesn't sound like the smartest thing in the world."

"Really?"

Leggi looked up and read the hieroglyphics on the wall, "The way is shut. It was made by those who are dead, and the dead keep it. The way is shut."

The horses shied. Arod stayed with Leggi, but Brego charged off. Arod's ears lay flat on his head.

"I do not fear them." Aragorn said as he walked through the gate.

Leggi led her apprehensive horse in after him.

Gimli was only a few feet behind her.

She slipped through the darkness, seeing bones and the ghosts of unlucky travelers all around her.

"Don't look down Gimli." She whispered.

They were walking on skulls.

They cracked and split with every foot—and hoof—step.

Gimli slipped and grabbed at a protruding bone, which promptly gave way causing an avalanche of dust and bones.

When they had finished swimming in skeletons, a voice pierced the darkness:

"WHO DARES ENTER MY DOMAIN?"

**AWESOME CLIFFHANGER. Of course, if you've read and/or seen LOTR, you know what happens. R&R Review please!**

**Also, did anyone guess I would sneak in that bit with Eomer?**


	25. The Corsair ships

**I'm back and so is the Mahadras! I don't own LOTR, Tolkien does**

"Who dares enter my domain?" The mysterious voice asked again.

"One who will have your allegiance," Aragorn said.

The voice laughed, and a ghastly figure appeared before them. He was a pale blue-green color, and completely see-through.

"None but the king of Gondor can command that!"

Aragorn pulled out his sword, long and glistening in the dark.

The king of the Mahadras continued, "The dead do not suffer the living to pass."

"You will suffer me. I summon you to fulfill your oath."

He laughed, "The way is shut. It was made by those who are dead. The way is shut. Now you must die."

Leggi shot an arrow at it, but it passed strait through him.

The king swung his blade at the elf, but Aragorn blocked it.

"The blade was broken!" the king shouted.

"It has been remade," Aragorn, "Fight for us, and regain your honor."

"No," Was the answer. The king looked at them and said, "No, we will not fight. We would rather suffer here then help you fail at a war that is beyond your ability to win."

"Don't you understand?" Leggi said, "You are our only hope!"

"You will die whether we help you or not." The king pointed down a hall, "That is the way out."

Then the ghost kingdom faded away.

The three hunters reached the outside, and Aragorn dropped to his knees.

A fleet of Corsair ships approached.

Suddenly a hissing noise was heard behind them. They turned to see the king of the Mahadras, "We will fight."

Aragorn stood and bravely faced the ships, "HALT!" He cried, "You can go no further."

The men began to laugh.

"Leggi, Fire a warning shot past the bowman's ear."

She notched an arrow. She pulled back and heard Gimli whisper, "Mind your aim," and as she fired, he nudged her bow with his axe.

The shot pierced his heart.

Aragorn stared at her and she nodded toward Gimli.

"You cannot enter Gondor," Aragorn ordered.

"Oh," said the captain, "Says you and what army?"

"This army."

The Mahadras charged at the ships, slaughtering the men and tossing their bodies into the river.

**THE BATTLE FOR GONDOR IS COMING UP! OMG, I'm almost done! Review please.**


	26. The Battle at Gondor

**Here we go, big battle scene! As you can see, I defeated my writer's block! I don't own LOTR, Tolkien does.**

Leggi, Gimli, Aragorn and the Mahadras manned the boats until they reached Gondor.

When they reached port, an army of orcs, goblins, and Urak-Hai stood in front of them.

Their captain shouted, "Late as usual! Come on, you sea rats, get off your ships! There's work here that needs doing!"

The three hunters leapt off the ships. The captain seemed confused, as if wondering how a man, a dwarf, and a fifteen-year-old elf-girl could take over the Corsair ships.

"There's plenty for the both of us," Gimli said to Leggi, "May the best dwarf win."

"If a dwarf could beat me, I would agree," She said.

Gimli grunted.

The three charged. The orcs didn't move, until the Mahadras appeared.

Leggi leapt into the battle line, slicing and shooting at the Urak-Hai as they fell one by one "Seventeen," She whispered. One swung at her head with a sword, but she ducked and stabbed him with her dagger "Eighteen". Another came up to her with an axe. She ducked, but he kicked her in the stomach, forcing her to the ground. An arrow whizzed over her head and struck the orc. Eomer bent over her.

"Careful next time," he whispered, as he helped her up.

"Thanks," She said.

Leggi rushed back into the battle but could only kill a few more when she heard Aragorn call, "LEGOLASA! LOOK OUT!"

She looked up to see an Oliphant charging toward her. She leapt at one of its hind legs, and used the multitude of arrows stuck in it to climb upward. When she reached its back a man rushed her. She shot an arrow and whispered, "Thirty-three". Another man and another came at her. She killed both. "Thirty-four, thirty-five". She noticed a rope dangling from the litter on the animal's back. She grabbed it and swung at the cords tying the litter to the animal. The litter creaked then slid of the side. The rope pulled Leggi up to the animal's spine before she let go. She ran at its head and notched three arrows at one time.

"This oughta be fun," She whispered.

She released the arrows.

The poor Oliphant groaned and fell to his knees. She surfed down his trunk to where Gimli stood, mouth open.

"That still only counts as one!" He said.

She laughed and kept fighting.

It seemed to last forever until she noticed that the orcs' numbers were dwindling. Mahadras swarmed everywhere. The white tower was now blue green from the Mahadras.

Leggi wandered around, trying to find her friends when she spotted the army of ghosts in front of Aragorn.

"Release us." The king asked.

"Bad idea Aragorn. Very handy in a tight spot these lads, despite the fact they're dead," Gimli whispered.

Leggi elbowed him.

"You gave us your word!" The king said.

"I hold your oath fulfilled. Go. Be at peace."

The ghosts faded away.

The people of Gondor soon appeared to help find survivors. Leggi surveyed the grounds for any sight of movement (Human that is. If it was an orc, she just killed it).

Suddenly a cry erupted from nearby. The shout was so hopeless, and despairing, it made your blood run cold.

Eomer had found Eowyn's body.

Leggi rushed over and whispered in elvish to calm him as he clung to her shoulders.

**For the battle of Middle Earth, that was kinda short! Review please!**


	27. At the Black Gate

**Next chapter! Here we go! Tolkien owns LOTR**

Leggi woke up the next morning to a tapping on her door.

The Fellowship and the men of Rohan had been given great hospitality in Gondor, and though it wasn't Fangorn, it was good for Leggi to be with other people.

She answered the knock; it was a servant coming to tell her she was supposed to be meeting her friends in a council hall.

The man led her to the council and she stood next to Eomer, patting the stray dog that she had befriended. She had lovingly named it Frodo.

"Sauron is getting weaker," she said.

"He's suffered a defeat, yes, but behind the walls of Mordor," Gandalf said, "Our enemy regroups."

"Let him stay there!" Gimli grunted, "Let him rot! Why should we care?"

"Because ten thousand orcs now stand between Frodo and Mount Doom," Gandalf replied.

"He's a small hobbit, he could slip by—" Gimli's words were cut off by the knife piercing the wood of his chair next to his ear. Leggi's knife.

"That is only one knife, and it could have killed you. TEN THOUSAND OF THEM COULD—" She started.

"No," Aragorn butted in, "There is still hope for Frodo. He needs safe passage. We can give him that."

He walked over, ripped the knife out of the mahogany and tossed it back at the elf. She caught it and put it back in her belt.

"How?" She said.

"Draw out Sauron's armies. Empty his lands. Then we gather our full strength and march on the Black Gate."

"You must be joking!" She said.

Eomer spoke up, "We cannot win through strength in numbers."

"Not for us," Aragorn said, "But we can give safe passage to Frodo. If we keep Sauron's eye fixed on us. Keep him blind to all else that moves."

Leggi laughed, "You expect Sauron to fall for a diversion? He will suspect it. He won't take the bait."

"I think he will."

"Certainty of death," Gimli said, "Small chance of success…What are we waiting for?"

*THREE DAYS LATER*

Leggi trotted toward the Black Gate on Arod. Her friends were next to her on their horses.

They stopped in front of the Black Gate and Aragorn called, "LET THE LORD OF THE BLACK LAND COME FORTH! LET JUSTICE BE DONE UPON HIM!"

The gate creaked open and the mouth of Sauron approached.

He started speaking about Frodo dying or something, but Leggi was too busy thinking of the fastest way to kill him without him suspecting it.

When the Mouth saw her he said, "Legolasa, Daughter of Leholem, Queen of Fangorn Forest, welcome to Mordor." He bowed slightly then continued, "Sauron wishes you to aid him in this fight. He will spare you, your horse and your forest. Just aid him."

Leggi looked at Gandalf. He stared, almost in awe at the fact that she would consider betraying them.

Leggi winked slightly, silently affirming that she was still on their side; she was still good.

She led Arod toward the Mouth and said, "What would my lord, Sauron, have me do?"

"Lead out your armies. Command them to destroy these minions of Gondor."

"As you wish, so shall I do," Leggi lifted her head and in a single, long, note, called out her troops.

Arod trotted closer to the Mouth and Leggi said, "But not for you." She pulled out one of her blades and sliced off the head of the Mouth.

Then she called out, "See? Do you see me, Sauron? We will fight, and you will perish!"

The Black Gate opened and ten thousand orcs stood in front of them.

"Fall back!" Cried Aragorn.

They rode back towards the army an Aragorn gave a rousing speech to the men of Gondor, Rohan, and the trees of Fangorn.

They then sent their horses running, except Arod; he wouldn't leave Leggi's side for a minute.

Gimli leaned over to Leggi and whispered, "I never thought I'd die fighting die fighting side-by-side with an elf."

Leggi smiled, "How about side-by-side with a friend?"

"Aye, I can do that."

Leggi thought about whom she was fighting for and who would be watching her from the white shores of the Valinor. Leholem, her father, Arianna, her mother, and of course, her best friend in the world: Theodred.

She saw Aragorn turn back to face the army, and with tears in his eyes, he whispered, "For Frodo," and charged at the oncoming army.

She was hot on his heels in a second.

She saw out of the corner of her eye the Ents stomping on and throwing orcs right and left.

But she couldn't watch for too long, because by now she was fighting for her life.

An orc ran straight at her and she sliced at its neck. She shot arrow after arrow at them and thought to herself as she did it, _"Okay, steady Leggi. Find Arod, get on his back, and have him carry you around. That's the best plan for survival. Whoa! Duck!"_

Leggi whistled and Arod showed up behind her a second later. She mounted him and used her blades instead of her arrows now that she was higher up.

When she heard a roar, she nearly blacked out. Great, more trolls. She led her horse straight to the nearest one, and used her blades to slice at its hide-like skin.

It backhanded her horse, flipping them through the air and hurling them twenty feet.

She struggled up and looked down.

Arod was motionless.

A tear slipped down her cheek. This horse had been with her for ten years.

An orc swung its sword over her head and she instinctively ducked.

She stabbed the orc and then, patting Arod one last time, turned back to fighting.

She heard a screech over her head and looked up. Nazguls and their dragons were coming towards them. When all hope seemed to be lost, a cry came out from the sky.

Merry cried out, "THE EAGLES ARE COMING!"

The eagles rammed themselves into the dragons, biting, clawing, and kicking.

Leggi stopped admiring the golden eagles' strength and went back to killing the enemy.

The earth started rumbling.

Leggi whirled and watched the Eye literally expand in size with rage.

A smile lit up her face and she whispered, "Well done Frodo."

Her joy was short-lived though, because Mount Doom erupted.

Lava spilled out of the cracks and spewed in the air.

There was no way she could think of that the hobbit would survive that.

Her attention was drawn back to the Dark Tower because it began to crumble and smoke. It disintegrated into a pile of dust. The orcs began running in every which way, trying to outdistance the ground that had started crumbling after the tower collapsed.

The battle was over.

Leggi still couldn't get the hobbit out of her mind as they traveled back to Gondor.

She had to leave Arod on the ground so she was riding double with Aragorn on Brego.

**That one was really long! Aww, I miss Arod :'(**


	28. The Coronation of A King

**This is the next-to-last chapter! Oh my gosh, I'm almost done! Tolkien owns LotR. Otherwise, it would be a very weird story :D**

When they reached Gondor, Gandalf said something told him that Frodo was still alive, so he set out to find the little hobbit.

Leggi was led to a room with a bath and new dress to clean up a bit.

The hot water was welcomed on her skin as she thought about her friends who had died: Theodred, her parents, Boromir…Arod.

She got out and got dressed in a white satin gown, because Aragorn's coronation was supposed to be that afternoon.

"Horrid Gondorian laws," she muttered, "Can they not give us a day of rest?"

She got up from where she was sitting when there was a knock at the door.

She opened it to find Sam!

"Sam!" She cried, as she flung her arms round the hobbit. He hugged her back then said, "I was just coming to get you, we think Mister Frodo might wake up soon."

Leggi let the little hobbit lead her to the room where Frodo was sleeping, but when they got closer, they could hear voices. Sam let go of her hand and charged in there, soon followed by Pip, Merry, Gimli, and Aragorn.

Leggi went in last.

When she walked in, the hobbit caught her eye and smiled.

She bowed slightly.

The Fellowship talked for hours, reliving old memories and telling jokes and poking fun at each other.

When a servant came in to tell them that it was time for the coronation to begin, Leggi was one of the first outside.

Gandalf appeared and spoke with Aragorn on the dais of the White Tower.

He crowned him king, and Aragorn then began to sing.

One thought zipped through Leggi's mind, _"It's over. All is made right again."_

She smiled, happy that she could be at peace for once in her life.

**Review please!**


	29. Epilogue

**WOW! I finished my first fanfic! Here is the final chapter for The Last Queen of Fangorn:**

EPILOGUE 247 YEARS LATER

Leggi slipped out of Fangorn Forest and took one last look at Edoras in the distance.

She had changed so much. Now a grown elf, a woman, not a girl, she was stronger. She had kept in touch with her friends from all over Middle Earth, but today was the day she would leave her home.

Gimli stood in front of her. He spoke first, "Good to see you, lass. Are you ready?"

"Yes, but I will not be walking all the way," She mounted up on a beautiful white horse, "Come on then," she held out her hand to the dwarf, who grudgingly took it.

Treebeard appeared out of the woods, "My queen," he said, "Your people will miss you."

"I trust you will keep them in line, Treebeard."

The tree bowed and walked back into the woods.

Leggi sniffed.

Gimli touched her arm, "It's okay to cry lass."

"I'm not sad, I…well, I guess I am slightly saddened by the prospect of leaving everything I've ever known."

"On another subject," Gimli shouted, for now they were going at full gallop, "Which horse is this?"

"This is Losalote. She is thirteenth in descent from Arod."

They charged straight eastward until they reached the sea.

The bowman welcomed them on and Gimli began talking about the dwarves he would see when he reached the Valinor—the Middle Earth version of Heaven.

Leggi smiled as she thought about who she would see.

She missed her friends with all her heart.

She lay down on a bench and slept for most of the trip.

She woke up when the boat hit the white shores and Gimli shook her and pointed, "Come, Legolasa, come meet them!"

She stood and he led her to a group of dwarves then began the introductions, "Men, this is Legolasa, one of the nine. Leggi this is, of course, my cousin Balin, his father Hundil, this is my father Gloin, and many others from the journey of Mister Bilbo: Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Dori, Thurin, Dwalin, Fili, Kili, Fundin, and Ori."

The dwarves left to go speak of dwarfish things, leaving Leggi alone on the beach.

"I wonder why no one was here to greet me," she wondered aloud.

"Leggi?" Someone called her name.

Her head shot up. She knew that voice.

"Theodred?"

"LEGGI!" The man ran towards her, arms open.

She ran at him and leapt into his open arms.

He spun her around and then put her down.

He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her forehead softly, "You read the note?"

"Yes, and here's my answer," she leaned against him again, pressing her head to his chest.

"_Now, everything is right,"_ she thought.

THE END.

**Aww, so she finally got to meet Theodred :D Review please!**


End file.
